Spyro and Cynder's Wedding
by spyro legend
Summary: Just when Spyro and Cynder are finally about to have their wedding, Cynder notices something in the air. She senses a great evil during the wedding.
1. Surprise

Chapter 1

(Please do not flame!! This is my first story!)

One evening, Spyro and Cynder were walking over to a warfang meeting held by Terrador. When Spyro and Cynder entered into the meeting, they noticed something strange.

''What's going on here?'' Spyro was first to speak.

''What? You mean to tell me that you don't know!?!'' asked Cyril.

''Fill us in.'' Cynder was curious to see why they would have a meeting in the middle of the night. Spyro now remembered what tomorrow was and started to blush a bit.

''Spyro you look like you remember what tomorrow is!'' Terrador pointed out.

''I-I-it's tomorrow already!?!'' asked Spyro nervously.

''What? What's tomorrow?'' asked Cynder.

''Why it's your wedding day of course!!'' yelled Cyril. Immediately, spyro and cynder started to blush so hard that their face looked like dynamites ready to explode.

''O-o-our wedding!?! W-why would you bring this up!?!'' Cynder was in shock.

''Well I have seen you guys cuddle up and kiss each other. You guys get along so well!'' Terrador started. Spyro and Cynder were covering their faces now since the dragon guardians knew about their relationship. Cynder was speechless and Spyro stood still in shock that they were being watched.

''H-h-how did you know about this!?!'' Spyro was still in shock.

''Well it was obvious of course. Ever since the day you saved Cynder from the dark master has marked a new chapter in your life.'' Volteer interrupted.

''And where were you when they called a meeting?'' Spyro said teasing him.

''If you must know, I was away to finish preparations But I had extended time due to-''

''Hold it!!'' Cyril interrupted. ''They don't need to know right now. It's a surprise!'' Whispered Cyril.

''Ah yes of course. Wow, your ideas are becoming odious to the extreme!!'' Volteer pointed out.

''???'' Cyril was really confused.

''It means that your ideas are great.'' Translated Terrador.

''Oooh. But it's a surprise so keep it down!'' Said Cyril.

''But why tomorrow?'' Cynder was so confused.

''Because tomorrow's date was when Spyro rescued you of course.'' Volteer pointed out.

''Get some sleep!! Tomorrow will be a glorious day!!!'' Terrador finished. But Spyro and Cynder couldn't sleep with that thought in their mind.

(end of chapter one.) ps: I am new so please tell me how i did!!


	2. Wedding Day

Chapter 2

After this shocking meeting, Spyro and Cynder got up without any sleep.

''Breakfast?'' Terrador offered.

''No thank you. I'm not hungry. But I'm so tired that if anyone were to throw a bowling ball at my face, I wouldn't feel it.'' Said Spyro.

''Ok, let's test this hypothesis'' Volteer was curious to see if it was true. Just at that moment, Terrador threw a bowling ball at Spyro's face. He fell, but didn't feel anything!

''Wow! That look like it hurt!'' Cyril pointed out.

''Ok Spyro, have your breakfast. It is the most essential meal of the day.'' Volteer said in a panic. Cynder was just about to sit down and have breakfast when suddenly, Spyro's shadow started to act on it's own. No one else took notice. Not even Cyril who was chatting with him.

''Sp-sp-Spyro, your shadow!'' Cynder said panicking a little.

''What's wrong Cynder? are you ok?'' Spyro never saw Cynder react like this before. So Spyro kissed cynder for a good three minutes but she was still panicking.

''Feeling better?'' Asked Spyro.

''But-but I just saw it move by itself!'' Cynder yelled.

Cynder insisted on not calming down. Then, once again, Cynder saw his shadow move again. Only this time, it's head was shaped like a skull.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!'' Cynder yelled so loud that every window became cracked.

''Great, there goes our fine china!'' Cyril said teasing Cynder.

''Ok Cynder, let's go to our wedding. But try to calm down!'' Spyro yelled.

''O-o-ok.'' Cynder managed to calm down a bit and flew off to their wedding.

''We need to get there before other dragons come. Volteer will be the one speaking in the wedding.'' Terrador pointed out.

''Ok. Cynder let's go!'' Spyro said in a calm voice.

''… Oh ok. Sorry about that. Let's go.'' So they got to their locations. After waiting two hours, which seemed like eternity, the wedding was about to begin. All trumpets played, flowers were thrown, and everyeye was fixed on Cynder who looked doubtful.

''Hey, are you ok?'' Spyro asked Cynder.

''Um.. Yeah. I'll be fine.'' At that instant, Spyro's shadow began to move again once more. But this time, Cynder ignored it because if she yelled, the wedding would be ruined.

''We are gathered here today to celebrate this reunion of our purple dragon, Spyro, and his partner, Cynder'' Volteer started.

''So do you, Cynder take Spyro to be your husband?''

''I do.'' Cynder replied keeping her eyes on his shadow that was still moving.

''And do you, Spyro, take Cynder to be your wife?''

''Yes. I do'' Spyro replied.

''So now I announce you dragon and wife. You may kiss the bride!'' Volteer finished. Just when Spyro kissed Cynder, the shadow began to take form and became solid. A real dragon. A replica of Cynder possessed by the Dark Master, Malefor.

(end of chapter 2 )


	3. The Prophecies Unfold

Chapter 3

As Spyro and Cynder were kissing, Volteer noticed Spyro's shadow take shape and form.

''What the-'' Volteer appeared to be shocked.

''Oh no! Everyone run!!!'' Terrador yelled. The wedding place became empty but Spyro and Cynder were left but couldn't move!

''The prophecies.. Will be.. FUFFILLED!!!''

The shadow yelled. Then she freed both Spyro and Cynder from her grasp. At that moment, Cynder fainted!

''Cynder? Cynder!! Wake up! Please!!!'' Spyro yelled.

(meanwhile with Cynder)

''Ugh. Where.. Where am I? Why is cold here? Where is Spyro!?!'' Cynder looked around for Spyro but saw nothing but rocks.

''Cynder. Go and turn left at the rotted tree. There you will see a portal. Go through that portal and we shall have an important conversation.'' a mysterious but similar voice broke the silence.

''Wh-who are you??'' Cynder demanded to know his name.

''Go through the portal and you will find out.'' The voice spoke out again.

''Ok'' so Cynder went through the portal and started to burst into tears when she saw who it was.

''Ignitus!!!!!!!!''

''Yes, yes it's me but this planet shall soon become ash if something is not done about that shadow!'' Ignitus pointed out.

''But aren't you the chronicler? Can't you stop it??'' Cynder started to worry.

''No. Only you can. Listen, the shadow has fled into the deepest part of the jungle. Find it and capture it with this. But whatever you do, do not let Spyro's evil side take over, not even for a split second or else.'' Ignitus warned.

''Or the prophecies shall indeed become fulfilled.''

''What would happen if the prophecies were complete?'' Cynder asked

''… The shadow will possess his body and cause destruction, havoc, and chaos across the entire world. Then, this world would become ashes in less than a month!''

''No way!! That's a lie!! I don't believe it!!!'' Cynder refused to believe the story.

''Deep in the jungle also lies a stone tablet.'' Ignitus went on.

''Do not let spyro read a word that stone tablet says!! For if he does, then his body shall be sucked in and be sent to another dimension! The shadow cursed that tablet to kill any purple dragon. Go.. Trap the shadow with this net and it will begin to disappear. The shadow will do just about anything to release spyro's dark side but don't give up!! I will see you later. I'm sure.

(Cynder conscious again)

''Cynder!! You're ok!!'' Spyro cried in relief .

''Spyro, that shadow is trying to possess you!'' So after a long and scary day, Terrador has another Warfang meeting.

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Warfang Meeting

Chapter 4

''Well? What do you guys think? What is this creature?'' Cyril asked.

''And why did it have to be Spyro's shadow?'' Volteer asked. As the meeting was taking place, the guardians saw the shadow slide under the door and took shape again!

''Shh! There it is again!'' Cynder pointed out.

''The prophecies.. Will be FUFILLED!!'' The shadow yelled.

''That's exactly what she said at the wedding!'' Spyro pointed out.

''What prophecies is she talking about??'' Cyril asked.

''…'' Cynder looked really sad.

''Cynder? What's wrong? You look like you know something that we don't.'' Terrador spoke to Cynder.

'The prophecies.. If Spyro were ever to turn to his evil side, the shadow would possess his body.'' Cynder explained.

''And what would happen if that were to take place?'' Volteer asked.

''.. Then this planet would be turned into ash in less than a month!'' Cynder said not wanting to believe it.

''Then we have to stop that shadow before it's too late!!!'' Terrador yelled. Just at that moment, the shadow fled into the jungle.

''Let's go after it!!'' Yelled Cyril.

''No!!!! I mean, you can't just go in there thinking it would be easy to catch! We have to come up with a strategy.'' Cynder explained.

''Cynder? Are you ok? You appear to be tense!'' Volteer asked.

''Ok. Let's come up with a plan. Spyro, since you know the secrets of the jungle, you will create a map. Then we will resolve the rest.''

Terrador suggested.

''Ok. I'll do my best. But Cynder, are you ok? You're looking at me like I was going to lose you forever!'' Spyro said. At that moment, Cynder started to cry for the rest of the meeting.

''Are you ok.. My love?'' Just when Cynder heard Spyro say "my love," she started to cry more.

''.. Sniff. This was supposed to be our wedding!! This isn't fair!!'' Cynder cried. The other dragon guardians became sad too. Just then, Terrador broke the silence.

''We've got to stop this!! Spyro, make sure you get the map ready as soon as possible! Whenever Cynder relaxes a bit.''

''Sniff. Ok. I'll get started immediately.'' Spyro replied. As Spyro was making the map, Cyril tried to comfort Cynder. Cynder eventually got a bit better and started to think back at the chronicler (Ignitus) said to her.

(end of chapter 4)


	5. The Jungle and the Dangers

Chapter 5

(Note: I'm going to publish at least 18 chapters. This one is PROBABLY the longest)

''Ok Terrador, here is the map you requested for the jungle.'' Spyro handed the map over to Terrador. Terrador made sure that everyone studied the map carefully so that no one would get lost.

''Ok, are you guys ready?'' Terrador said with such bravery.

''Let's go!!'' At that moment, they took the skies as fast as they could to capture that shadow. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they saw a fork in the jungle!

''Grr! The point of us sticking together was to make the hunt more easier. I guess that Isn't going to work. Ok, Cyril and Volteer, take the left, Spyro and Cynder, take the right and I will take the middle. Let's go!'' Terrador said without hesitation.

(Cyril and Volteer)

''Hmm. Where should we start?'' Asked Cyril.

''Let's begin our expedition over here.. Wait… Do you hear that? What is this eerie noise?'' Volteer asked Cyril.

''?? I hear it too!! That doesn't sound good!''

So they nervously kept on walking until they spotted a tower. Unlike anything they've ever seen before.

''We should head for that shelter. It's getting late.'' Volteer said.

''You want us to go in there? We don't even know what's inside.'' Cyril explained to Volteer.

''Well, where do you suppose we take shelter then? Under these circumstances, there is no debating wether we should abide her or not.'' Volteer responded.

''You're right. Let's go in.'' Cyril agreed. So Volteer and Cyril went into the eerie tower.

''Ok, I'm going to get some sleep so that- mmm!!'' Cyril all of a sudden disappeared.

''Cyril, where did you- argh!!''

Volteer also disappeared into the darkness.

(Terrador)

''Hmm. Those trees look alike. Hope I don't get lost.'' Terrador said to himself. So he put a specific log by the tree to mark the tree he has been through. Two hours later, Terrador wanted to hit himself.

''Wha-! This is the same tree that I've been through two hours ago!! Is this a maze, an illusion, or some dirty trick!?! I oughta-mmmm!!'' Terrador disappeared as well.

(Spyro and Cynder)

''So.. Exhausted! Spyro, I need to rest!'' Cynder yelled in exhaustion. Just then, Spyro started to carry Cynder on his back and continued to move on. Which surprised Cynder because she thought that they were going to stop.

''Um Spyro? D-do you really love me??'' Cynder asked very curiously.

''Why of course I do!! I love you so much that I would even do this.. Just for you my love. Cynder, I have undying love for you!'' Spyro confessed to her. Just when Spyro confessed his feelings, Cynder got off his back and started to kiss Spyro for a good 10 minutes. Just when they were kissing though, the shadow appeared and stroke Cynder!

''Something not right! The shadow breathed ice!'' Spyro said

''Bzzzzzzz''

''Whoa!! Electricity!'' Yelled Cynder in shock.

''Boooooom!''

''Was that Earth breath?'' Then something really shocking caught Spyro's attention. Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador, all three chained and had grey colors.

''Gasp!! Spyro, the shadow has drained their energy!!'' Cynder said almost crying. When things couldn't get worse, Spyro unleashed his evil side!!

''Noooooo!!'' Cynder yelled. As the shadow was about to take over Spyro's body, Cynder stood in the way to prevent the prophecies from being fulfilled.

''Cynder!!! No!!! Why!?! Why is this happening??'' Spyro returned back to normal.

''Fight me!'' Cynder yelled as she was possessed. Now Cynder was whipping Spyro with her tail. Spyro only blocked the attacks.

''Fight!! Why won't you fight back!?!'' Cynder yelled.

''.. Because I have undying love for you. But now that you are gone, you left me nothing to fight for.'' Spyro said looking sad.

''… Spyro!'' The real Cynder took over for a while!

''Spyro, fight me and defeat me.. I love you.. My love, I don't want to hurt anyone!'' As she said that, she released the dragon guardians and gave them strength.

''Help.. Spyro!'' Cynder finished and the shadow took over again.

''Grrr! What a fool! No matter, I will finish all four of you here and now!!'' Cynder said.

''Spyro, get close to us!!'' Terrador spoke out.

''At the count of three, we unleash our fury breaths! Spyro, you get fire!! One.. Two.. THREE!!'' Now all the dragons did each of their fury attacks at the same time which nearly killed the shadow.

''Haa.. Haa. Is it dead?'' Asked Cyril with exhaustion.

''Urgh. Fools!! You dare try to.. Oppose me?'' The shadow was getting furious.

''Oh no!! It's still alive! If we fail to stop it here, then the world is done for!'' Terrador yelled. When Cynder was about to attack, a huge, blue shield popped up!

''Huh? What specimen could unleash a shield this size?'' Volteer was confused.

''Stand back everybody!!!'' A voice from a distance was saying.

''No way!!'' Spyro said as he looked up in the air and saw the Chronicler.

''Ignitus!!!!!!!'' Spyro yelled in amazement.

Ignitus tackled Cynder on the floor and casted a spell on Cynder. At that moment, the shadow yelled, let go of Cynder, and ran away.

''Ugh. Is that you Spyro?'' Cynder asked.

''Yes my love! It's me.'' Spyro replied.

''Thank you so much!'' Cynder said gratefully.

''If you want to thank someone, thank Ignitus.'' Spyro said. So Cynder thanked them all, Ignitus joined the group again, and took off to Warfang. After a long and stressful day, every dragon but Ignitus went to sleep. Ignitus stood as a guard because he is the Chronicler and the Chronicler doesn't sleep.

(End of chapter 5)


	6. The Prophecies Revealed

Chapter 6

''Ignitus!! It's so good to see you again!'' Cyril said in excitement.

''yes, yes I know but let's get to the point on why I've gathered you guys here. where's Spyro and Cynder?'' Ignitus asked.

''Still sleeping. They had a really difficult time yesterday so I let them sleep for an extra hour or two. Terrador replied.

''I need them here now! they must watch these images that I am about to show them! Cyril, could you go wake them up?''

''Sure, whatever.'' So Cyril went up to their bedroom to find Spyro almost falling off his bed.

''Rise and shine.. No really WAKE UP!! Cyril yelled.

''Ugh. Why so early? Terrador said that I could sleep an hour more!'' Spyro reminded Cyril.

''Yes I remember that but Ignitus wants you both up. Just following orders.'' Cyril answered.

''Oh. ok, I'll be there. Come on my love, wake up Ignitus wants us downstairs.'' Spyro said waking her up.

''Ok Ignitus, we're here.'' Spyro said as he was strolling down the stairs.

''Sigh. Guys, I fear to annouce that our planet is in peril, yet again. Since the day of Spyro and Cynder's wedding, of course. Let me demonstrate the events that will take place if the shadow were to merge with dark Spyro.'' So Ignitus began to show a few images. the first image was the shadow, the second image was Spyro's dark side, the third image was the shadow emerging with Spyro, the fourth image, which was the most gruesome, was Spyro's blood gushing out of his body when the shadow took over, the fifth image showed what Spyro would look like with the shadow, and the last image showed the world's demise.

''Scary isn't it? This next image shows the one that has a chance, even though it's very slim, that can bring Spyro back.'' At that moment, the image was displyed.

''What!?! Me!?! But how can i get through him If he is going to be in a rampage?'' Cynder asked in shock.

''Didn't Spyro get through you just a bit? Remember when you let us loose to assist Spyro?'' Terrador reminded her. But Cynder was panicking and didn't want to listen.

''Cynder, I know you'll do a great job.'' Spyro said as he rested his arm on her.

''Don't be scared. All warriors have fears, but the valiant ones face them, and conquer them.'' Terrador said to her trying to motivate her.

''Thanks, I really needed that. Thanks a lot guys!'' Cynder was feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

''You'll do just fine, young dragoness.'' Ignitus said to her.

(end of chapter 6)


	7. The Prophecies are Fufilled

Chapter 7

''Why would you show this to us?'' Cynder asked.

''That's just a taste of what's coming, young dragoness. Your trials will be tough, but with a special power, you can overcome anything!'' Ignitus encouraged Cynder.

''What's the special power? I need to know!'' Cynder pleaded.

''Patience. It will come in time." Ignitus answered.

"What time!?! This shadow is about to destroy everything and you think there is still time?" Cynder got a bit furious.

''Cynder, my love, you have to calm down! Ignitus is only trying to help.'' Spyro said with a bit of anger.

''Pay it no mind young dragon. At times like this, I would expect this from one of you, I'm sure.'' Ignitus said sincerely. After Ignitus spoke, the shadow reappeared! At that moment, the shadow knocked Cynder out by surprise and tossed her out of the windows. When the shadow did so, Spyro turned dark again!

''Spyro, no!!!!!!'' Terrador yelled. Just then, the shadow started to enter Spyro's body. His body started to trickle with blood as the shadow was draining it all. Moments later, the shadow possesed Spyro's body as if though it were his own.

''Yes! At last, a body worthy of destruction!!'' Spyro said to himself. After he spoke, he destroyed the entire temple, took Cynder, and flew off. The only thing that kept the dragons alive was the shield that Ignitus unleashed.

''haa-haa. Is everyone alright?'' Ignitus asked exausted.

''Yes all is well. But where did Cynder go? She was in no shape to act.'' Volteer wondered. Everyone hollered out Cynder's name but there was no response. Luckly, Cyril spotted their secret camara that was made of pure steel.

''Let's see what we have here.'' Cyril said as he was playing the tape. The camaras demonstrated Spyro blowing up the place and taking Cynder with him.

''What could he possibly want with Cynder?'' Terrador asked.

(Spyro and Cynder)

''Spyro, for the eigth time, let me go!!'' Cynder pleaded.

''And for the freaking eigth time, NEVER!! There is something about you that seems so familiar.'' Spyro replied. When Spyro stopped blabering his mouth, Cynder was thinking of kissing him since he said that there was something familiar about her. So Cynder, curiously, kissed Spyro. Suddenly, Spyro was feeling very dizzy and started to descend. Cynder took notice of what was going on and kept going.

''I love you Spyro.'' Cynder finished. When Cynder said that, Spyro fainted but Cynder held him up so that he wouldn't fall. But after five minutes, Spyro was up! Cynder's heart started to beat really fast because she didn't know what he would do with her.

''What is that beat? Where is it coming from?'' Spyro finally spoke. Then he saw that it was Cynder and started to run since he wanted to avoid Cynder's kisses. After that, Spyro started to blast everything with his plasma breath. When things couldn't get worse, Spyro started to head towards Warfang!

(End of chapter 7)


End file.
